This proposal is for funds to purchase a 600 MHz 4-channel liquids and solids NMR spectrometer for the Center for NMR Spectroscopy at Washington State University. The WSU NMR Center is a central University facility, currently with three NMR spectrometers, newly remodeled spaces for 5 spectrometers, and a PhD-level Facility Manager. The Center services 13 Departments in 4 Colleges at WSU, with a typical annual usage by some 100 students, post-docs and faculty. The research described here build on existing strengths at WSU, and in particular within the Departments of Biochemistry/Biophysics and of Chemistry, and represents a major initiative to establish the area of structural biology at WSU. The NIH- funded projects in this proposal include the use of high resolution NMR in liquids applications such as the study of enzymatic reaction mechanisms; the application of standard triple resonance 3D and 4D NMR to the structure determination of a protein-DNA complex, a complex of a partially unfolded protein with a chaperone, and photo-damaged DNA; the application of paramagnetic relaxation effect studies to characterize a ligand-enzyme complex; and the application of gradient-induced diffusion-filtered triple resonance NMR to locate bound water molecules in a model iron-sulfur protein. Also included are projects which involve the use of high resolution NMR in biomolecular solids applications such as the development and application of time-resolved solid-state NMR to the study of enzymatic reactions; the application of homonuclear and heteronuclear dipolar recoupling solid-state NMR methods to the structural characterization of protein ligand-interactions, including enzyme-intermediate complexes, the regulatory light chain protein-myosin complex and a ligand-myosin complex. However funding from NIH for the solid-state NMR aspects of this projects are not included in the proposal. The research described in the proposal is from 9 investigators, and all require access to high-field NMR instrumentation. These investigators have a tool of about $3.2m per year of NIH funding, and will use 90% of the time on the proposed instrument.